In applying a port fuel injection system to an automotive internal combustion engine, each of a plurality of fuel injectors is mounted to deliver fuel to an inlet port of an associated engine combustion chamber. In some such applications, an additional fuel injection valve is mounted to deliver fuel to all of the engine combustion chamber inlet ports to provide additional the fuel required to start the engine at very low temperatures.
To simplify installation of the fuel injectors on the engine, the fuel injectors may be mounted in sockets of a fuel rail which has a passage to supply fuel to the injectors. However, the fuel rail does not necessarily simplify installation of the additional, cold start fuel injection valve on the engine.